


Much Better

by imthinkinoutloud



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girl Direction, More Fluff, Pregnant Louis, fem!larry, girl harry, girl louis, her name is emma and idk how old she is you decide, i hope it's a good thing, i wrote a thing, they already have a kid, um..so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthinkinoutloud/pseuds/imthinkinoutloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't feel good, Harry helps her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Better

**Author's Note:**

> wow, look at this both summary and title suck!! tell me what's new
> 
> ok so basically girl onedirection is something i never wrote before and i hope it's good. i'm really nervous about posting this and i hope you'll at least like it. a big thank you to my amazing beta because she told me this is cute. i didn't re-read it or anything so i hope there aren't some things missing. 
> 
> enjoy!!
> 
> edit: i've edited some things thanks to Star55 (can you believe this omg!!!) so this goes to her :))

Louis stands in front of a mirror making pouty faces at her reflection. Her favourite T-shirt doesn't fit her anymore, ends barely going over the bump. She knows it's stupid and she feels stupid for feeling sad about this. It's just that she always felt a little insecure about her own weight, always worried about not being good enough, always making sure everything is on it's own place. But with the bump now, she feels different, feels bigger than normal. She eyes the bump again and sighs.

''It's not your fault baby, mom's just being dumb.'' She sighs again and sits on the end of the bed. She was supposed to be ready by now.

She sits there for God know how long until Harry comes, her head peaking in the bedroom.

''Everything okay?'' she asks softly her foot making a soft sound as she approaches Louis. She kneels in front of her and puts her fingers under Louis' chin. ''Babe?''

Louis looks up and her eyes feels glassy, like she could cry any second. Harry is looking at her with worried expression, her brows drawn together. She looks beautiful, Louis thinks, with her hair in a well known bun, her lips shaped in a small pout. She's wearing a new shirt she bought yesterday with her old black jeans and those bloody boots she always wears. She smells amazing too and Louis feels like crying.

''I love you,'' she whispers slowly and a single tear glides down her cheeks. She goes to wipe it off but Harry is faster, her warm fingers touching Louis' skin, burning.

Harry smiles and kisses Louis' both eyes, ''I love you, too,'' she's whispering as well and it feels like this is some kind of a secret they need to keep between them and she hates secrets but she loves this one, wants to keep it like that forever. ''Now, will you tell me what's wrong?''

''This T-shirt doesn't fit,'' she says and she feels silly now when she said it out loud.

Harry looks down at it and smiles when she sees how it doesn't cover Louis' stomach. She moves her hand down to the exposed skin and strokes a little. Smile never leaves her face. ''Change it?'' she says like it's the most logical thing in the world.

''Nothing fits me anymore, Harry. My clothes are too small for me.''

''What are you trying to say?''

''It's stupid,'' she sighs and turns her head away from Harry. She feels her cheek heating up and tugs at her T-shirt as the stretching it would make it big enough to cover her bump.

''Don't do that,'' Harry says sadly and stands up, pulls Louis with her too. ''Tell me.''

''I - I sometimes feel too big,'' she says so quietly she hopes Harry didn't hear it.

But she did. She pulls away slightly and looks at her like she's hoping she heard wrong. ''You don't mean that,'' she says and waits. Louis doesn't say anything just bows her head down. ''Come here.''

She brings Louis in front of the mirror and stands behind her, her hands finding their way onto Louis' stomach. She pushes his hands under Louis' T-shirt and pulls it up until it's under her armpits. ''Up,'' she says softly and Louis closes her eyes and puts her hands up, feels Harry taking it off. She drops her hands as soon as the T-shirt is off and covers her stomach.

''Don't do that,'' Harry says and removes her hands, places her's there instead. ''Open your eyes, love,'' she whispers against Louis ear, making her shiver.

She doesn't want to but she knows Harry won't stop until she opens them. So she does and her eyes immediately fell onto her reflection in the mirror, Harry's hands sprawled over her bump. She feels naked emotionally and tears are slowly gliding down her face again.

''You look perfect, love,'' she heard Harry say. ''You have a new life inside you, do you know how amazing that is? How beautiful you are right now? You are shining, babe and I'm so happy to have you. You know I’ve always liked your tummy, babe. This is just like that, just a little bigger. I just want to kiss it all over and never stop touching it. I wanna have my hands on your little bump every day, all day, love. You are not big, you have another life inside you. It doesn't matter your clothes doesn't fit you anymore because you are now dressing for two. For yourself and our baby. Do you know how beautiful that makes you? You are perfect, please never think anything less. I love you, babe.''

And Louis can't stop crying now, can't stop the tears that are sliding down her cheeks. She looks down, at Harry's hands sprawled over her stomach and that's something she doesn't want to forget ever, wants to keep it forever.

''I love you, too,'' she says and his eyes connect with Harry's in the mirror and she smiles to herself. ''Thank you and sorry. These mood swings really get on my nerves.''

''It's okay, I understand. I'm pretty sure you had more troubles with me,'' Harry giggles into Louis' long hair, their eyes still on each other.

''Nah,'' Louis smiles softly at the memories of Harry with her big baby bump walking around the house, or her big smile in the morning when Louis would trace little patterns on her stomach with the tips of her fingers. ''You were perfect.''

''Mommy?'' their little moment is broken when their daughter peeks her head into their bedroom, just like Harry did before. She's looking at them with asking eyes and soft smile and she looks really confused, which Louis finds too adorable.

''Yes love?'' Harry smiles softly at her, her arms still around Louis' stomach.

''Can we go now?'' she asks shyly, her little arms behind her back. ''I miss aunt Gemma.''

Louis laugh lightly and pulls away from Harry, puts her T-shirt on and walks to their little girl. She bends down somehow and tucks the strand of her soft curly hair behind her ear and pulls her into a hug. She's so much like Harry with her soft curly hair and vibrant green eyes, her clumsiness and personality showing it to the whole world.

''Emma love, what's so amazing about aunt Gemma?''

Emma looks like she doesn't want to say it but Louis knows that she can't lie, ever. ''She gives me cookies before bedtime. But don't tell her I told you that!''

Harry approached them laughing and takes Emma from Louis, placing her on her hip. ''I guess we won't be sending you to the aunt Gemma any time soon. We'll just take you to aunt Liam from now on.''

''No!'' she shouts kicking her legs. ''She makes me eat healthy more than you do.''

''Oh, no!'' Louis says jokily taking Emma's small feet in her hands so she stops kicking Harry. ''We can't have that. I guess we'll have to take her to Gemma, Harry.''

She sticks her bottom lip out and looks between the two of them with fake pleading eyes. ''Oh, fine,'' Harry says eventually, her lips now forming a big smile. ''I guess we have to.''

''Yay!'' their daughter exclaims and almosts jumps down from Harry's hip but Harry keeps her there with a strong arm around her. ''Can we go now?''

''Yes, go get your coat out,'' Louis says softly and kisses the top of Emma's head when Harry puts her down.

She runs out of their bedroom screaming happily and Louis just rests her head on top of Harry shoulder. ''You were much better than me at this pregnancy thing, my legs are killing me and just because I bent down a little.'' Harry laughs full heart on that and brings Louis into a hug.

[*]

''Now, remember, listen aunt Gemma. I know she's annoying but she knows couple of things.'' Harry says to Emma and she just looks at him confused while Gemma sticks her tongues out at her.

''What's annoying?'' Emma asks, looking up at three adults.

''Aunt Gemma will explain,'' Louis says. She waits until they kiss each other and hug out and then tugs Harry away from them. She just wants to go to the dinner, feels hunger all over her body. Gemma smiles at her like she knows and pulls her into a big hug.

‘’I’ll take good care of her,’’ she says once they break apart. ‘’As always,’’ the last part is said to Harry and now it’s her time to stick her tongue out. They both giggle like two idiots they are, Louis thinks and rolls her eyes. She bends down and kisses Emma's cheek and hugs her as best as she can with the big bump in the way.

‘’Be good,’’ she says at Emma and she just nods, her curls bouncing up and down. She blows a kiss and her and Harry and moves one step back, as to say please leave. Louis can understand.

''Bye,'' she smiles at them and waves once they reach the car.

She can still see Emma waving at them, little smile playing over her lips. Louis feels something strange in her stomach and her heart feels like it's going to explode and all of that just because they are leaving their little girl to stay over with her aunt.

''So much better,'' Louis says while wiping away the tears. She can hear Harry laughing lightly beside her and she doesn’t mind. Harry was so much better.

\---

_‘’I don’t understand how you almost never got morning sickness and were always happy and shit and here I am, crying at every single little thing. This is so not fair.’’_

_‘’Guess I’m just lucky,’’ Harry smirked at her, pulling their bodies close. ‘’You are really cute when you get like this.’’_

_Louis blushed slightly, bowing her head down and smiling into Harry’s shoulder. ‘’You are the worst,’’ she said and fell asleep with Harry’s lips on the top of her head._

**Author's Note:**

> well. hi. this sucks. did you like it tho?? please tell me what you think and be honest. 
> 
> talk to me on tumblr: [imthinkinoutloud](http://imthinkinoutloud.tumblr.com/)


End file.
